SHOCKER
Summary Shocker (ショッカー Shokkā), revealed in the Kamen Rider: The First movie as an acronym for the "Sacred Hegemony Of Cycle Kindred Evolutionary Realm", is a terrorist organization founded by their mysterious leader with aspirations of world dominion. To achieve that goal, Shocker's agents abduct people and covert them into cyborg enforcers. Two such experiments, Takeshi Hongo and Hayato Ichimonji, escape being brainwashed and ended the organization as the first two Kamen Riders. But even after the organization's attempt to reinvent itself as GelShocker and later organizations like Dai-Shocker and Shocker Nova, Shocker's remaining forces bide their time to take over the world. Known Members * Shocker Leader * Colonel Zol: Commander of Shocker's Mideastern Branch. * Doctor Shinigami: Commander of Shocker's European Branch. * Ambassador Hell: Commander of Shocker's Southeast Asian Branch. * General Black: Commander of Gelshocker. * Shocker Combatmen * Shocker Greeed * Wolga: Leader of Shocker Nova Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 7-B | 7-B Name: Shocker (Sacred Hegemony Of Cycle Kindred Evolutionary Realm) Origin: Kamen Rider Gender: Varies (But 90% of the soldiers are male or were male) Age: Unknown, likely 40 at the time of their defeat (They possibly existed since WW2) Classification: Terrorist Neo-Nazi organization Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery | The Cyborgs have the same statistics as before but stronger, some Cyborgs have Flight, some have Poison Manipulation (Gas and toxins powerful enough to disintegrate human beings), some have Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Venom, spider silk, etc) Attack Potency: Wall level (They can easily make human sized holes on concrete) | City level (Most cyborgs can fight evenly or outright knock out Takeshi Hongo and Hayato Ichimonji, one of them had an atomic bomb inside and one by just dying caused this level of damage) | City level (They created bombs powerful enough to cause earthquakes underground) Speed: Peak Human (They are described as being faster than any human being) | Superhuman Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Can easily carry people) | Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class (They can easily make human sized holes on concrete) | City Class Durability: Wall level by scaling off their AP | City Class Stamina: Limitless (They have no organs, so it is impossible for them to get tired) | Limitless (Same as before) Range: Melee, a few yards with guns | Several yards to even dozens of miles | Several miles with atomic bombs Intelligence: Below average (Their only strategy is “Beat them until they stop breathing”, they are suicidal fighters) | Varies from Below average (Some are no different from the animals they are based on) to Average (Still retaining human intellect) | Genius level (They were able to create weapons far superior to the ones humanity had by the 80s, concealed their presence from the world before dealing with the Kamen Riders. Also secretly studied succeeding Kamen Riders from the shadows.) Standard Equipment: Swords, knives, Mauser pistols, SMGS, bombs, atomic bombs, mind control devices, gasses, toxins, etc Weaknesses: They kill their men for their failures so their numbers could dwindle depending on the scenario, the redshirts are suicidal fighters and their only strategy is throwing themselves at the enemy Keys: Redshirt cyborgs | Kaijin | Equipment/Science division Note: For their full equipment, see here Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: 'Inconclusive Fights: ' Category:Factions Category:Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Terrorists Category:Kamen Rider Category:Villains Category:Flight Users Category:Poison Users Category:Mind Users Category:Biology Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7